


Empathy

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows more about Satsu than Buffy realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Spike held the mug of blood in his hands. “Dawnie says you’re gay now.”

“What?” Buffy tried not to drop her tea.

“She says while I was out in Hell-A, you got yourself a pretty little Slayer girlfriend. True?”

“She... we... not anymore. Not a girlfriend. But we...”

“It’s just that last night, you seemed pretty intent on my boy parts.”

She turned around and looked at him. “I thought you were dead. Satsu loved me and I needed to be loved. But it’s over.”

“S’okay, pet. I understand. Y’know that mole on Angel’s right cheek?”

“Angel doesn’t have a... Oh!”


End file.
